La imprudencia de sentir amor
by Kami-cute
Summary: En verdad, la amó. Ese amor inocente, que todas las personas tienen. Pero lo demostró de otra manera. El filo de la hoja de un cuchillo no demuestra el amor. Da pavor y demuestra locura. Fue imprudencia.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** En verdad, la amó. Ese amor inocente, que todas las personas tienen. Pero lo demostró de otra manera. El filo de la hoja de un cuchillo no demuestra el amor. Da pavor y demuestra locura. Fue imprudencia.

**Advertencias:** Será un fic gore. Me importa poco la opinión que tengan. Quiero salpicar con sangre inocente y dulce mis manos... No lo leas si te molesta.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Dicen que por fuera soy una dulce Hinata pero por dentro, el Itachi en femenino de la nueva era. No me interesa. Lamentablemente, Naruto no es nada mío. Sólo Itachi y Sasuke-kun, mis gatos negros, que viven peleando... ¿tendrá algo relacionado a los nombres?

**Notas de autor:** Debo seguir 'La canción del homicida'. Lo sé. Pero mi inpiración fue volcada totalmente sobre este one-shot. Karu-chan se lo merece. Estudió arduamente y contesto demasiado correctas mis preguntas. La verdad, he de felicitarla. Tiene un diez en su libreta de aprendiz y ha sido marcado con mi sangre. Tiene sobre ella mi bendición. ¡Y sí! Su imaginción llega a puntos realmente preciosos. Colisiona sin la intencion de hacerlos chocar. El romance, la emoción de asesinar y la infaltable sangre en todo esto. Boku no deshi, la verdad, me has impresionado. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que en tan solo una semana te convertirías en la experta que eres hoy? Quizás te falte algo de sadismo, pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgarlo? El hecho es que te has graduado con honores y me siento orgullosa. Sé que cuando lea en un periódico o vea en las noticias la búsqueda de la 'Asesina de las Tijeras', serás tu. Y me sentiré orgullosa. ¡Espero disfruten, débiles humanos, la demostración de cariño a mi aprendiz! Sé que ella apreciará la sangre que derramaré hoy...

-

-

-

-

**x... La imprudencia de sentir amor ...x**

Era medianoche. Un cuarto, completamente oscuro, solo iluminado por el resplandor de la Luna entrando diagonalmente por un enorme ventanal. Las paredes del cuarto, con un ligero color mate, eran teñidas por enormes machas rojas de distinto espesor. Un par de cuerpos inmóviles sobre el suelo. Parecían no respirar. Y en realidad no lo hacían. Otro cuerpo, un tercero, sentado sobre una cama de dos plazas. Manchada, al igual que las paredes, de un líquido de rojizo color.

Se oyó un suspiro. El tercer cuerpo se levantó de su posición, para caminar tranquilamente hasta el enorme ventanal. La luz de la Luna lo iluminó. Piel de tez blanca, cabello negro recogido en una coleta baja, unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos azabaches y manchas del mismo líquido en su rostro. Cerró los ojos...

_Please forgive me when I turn out the lights  
Watch this haunted day turn into a wasted night  
So cut me off throw me out  
Cause I'm a reckless,  
I'm a reckless god damn son of a bitch_

Se sintió repentinamente mareado y se dejó caer al suelo. Se sitió imprudente. Sus instintos animales lo dominaron por completo. Y se quiso controlar, pero no había podido. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien? Prácticamente, podría decir que tenía un instinto asesino desarrollado, pese a no haberlo usado nunca. Siempre lo reprimía. ¿Por qué ésta vez no había podido? El muy maldito... Había conseguido que ella fuera a ese sitio. Claro, antes había mandado una carta a nombre de Sasuke. Pobre hermanito el suyo...

Los torturó, a ambos. Primero a él y luego a ella. Pero quiso creer que a ella la torturaba interiormente en el momento que torturaba a su hermano. Susurró esa última palabra... _Hermano_. ¿Dóde había quedado la hermandad, la calidez familiar, cuando lo mató? La había enterrado tres metros bajo tierra. Sus instintos lo dominaban, quiso convecerse. Pero en realidad, sabía que no era así.

Había apagado las luces, ni bien había terminado de 'jugar'. ¿En verdad lo había tomado como un juego? No quiso responderse, estaba muy consternado. Se sintió una basura. Los había visto en la mañana, una pareja feliz. Un día radiante para ellos... Y él lo convirtió en esto, en una noche perdida dentro de la nada. ¿Un juego? Sí, el juego de matar.

Observó la cuchilla que prevalía en su mano derecha. Llena del mismo líquido que bañaba las paredes, las sábanas, el suelo, los cuerpos en éste y su propio rostro. Sangre. Pasó la manga de su camisa blanca por su rostro, quitando la humedad. Ésta quedó totalmente teñida del color dichoso que ahora albergaba su mirada. Rojo, rojo, rojo. Y pensó en matarse. Le quitaría la culpa, ¿no? pero le pareció tan asquerosa la idea de matarse. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al momento de ver el filo en la hoja de la cuchilla. Cortando. Atravesando. ¿Funcionaría con él? Tiró el objeto al suelo y se dignó a observar la Luna. Maldijo a Dios... por sentirse un imprudente.

_I'm reckless  
So reckless  
God save me from this madness_

_God save me from this madness_

Itachi se golpeaba dentro suyo. Era un asesino. Y un asesino agravado, por vículos. Su hermano y la mujer de sus sueños. Ambos, aravesados por un cuchillo. Dio media vuelta, para observar los cuerpos. Sasuke, tendido boca abajo. Itachi sabía que en su pecho debería tener 10 cuchilladas, mientras que le faltaban sus hermosos ojos azabaches. Se los había arrancado, aun en vida, para darselos a Sakura. Ésta estaba contra la pared del fondo, apoyada con su espalda y sentada en el suelo. Sus brazos a los costados, con las manos abiertas, y en las palmas, los ojos de Sasuke. Recordaba los chillidos que dio cuando se los entregó, dejando a la vista el cuerpo de Sasuke con la cuenca de los ojos vacías y desangrándose sin remedio. Pero creía que a ella le había tocado lo peor. Luego de haber matado a Sasuke, la empostró contra la pared y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras ella sollozaba. Le había gruñido que se callara, a lo que ella sólo tembló.

La había despojado de ropa y la había violado. Sacado de sus casillas, no había comprendido bien qué hacía. ¿Entonces porqué revivía las imágenes? Si lo recordaba, porque en ese momento estuvo conciente. Violándola brutalmente, y al mismo momento hiriéndola. Sí, clavaba la punta de su cuchillo en los costados de su vientre y le exigía que gimiera. Ella lo hacía, pero del dolor que sentía. Nada de placer concebía el hecho. Sólo para él, un monstruo sediento de sangre.

Tomó su cabeza con fuerza y pidió a los gritos que lo salvaran de la locura que había cometido. Pero nadie lo escuchaba, ni siquiera Dios en lo secreto. Pero él no dejaba de gritar y rogar porque lo salvara de esa locura. La de matar a su hermano y a la mujer que amaba. Rompió el enorme ventanal de un golpe. Ni se inmutó por sus heridas superficiales.

_I'm walking on broken glass  
from the wreckage of my past  
I'm locked up in a cage 'cause  
I'm a prisoner of my ways  
So cut me off throw me out  
'Cause I'm a reckless,  
I'm a reckless god damn son of a bitch_

Miró sus pies. Descalzos. Se irguió y caminó sobre los cristales rotos del ventanal. Le dolía, pero era poco. Sentía, además, un gozo indescriptible. Estaba gozando sufrir. Y gozaba hacer sufrir a la gente. Era un psicópata. Un completo psicópata. Por su mente pasaba recuerdos de esas dos personas, ahora ingratamente llamados cadáveres. Sasuke, siempre a su lado, desde pequeño... Intentando ser como él. ¿Qué irónico, no? Lo tenía como ejemplo y terminó mueriendo en sus manos. Y Sakura... La inocente e ingenua Sakura... Iba al mismo instituto al que iba su hermano. Y desde la primera vez que la vio, la deseó. Aunque ahora, deseo le parecía una palabra corta para abasallar todo lo que su mente comprendía al respecto. ¿Obsesión, quizás? Quizás... Quién sabe... Pero ella siempre sonriendo. Y nunca a él. Siempre a su hermano. Y le daba envidia... ¿habría matado por eso, acaso? No, esa no era la razón. Era otra... que no lograba describir...

Miró las paredes del cuarto oscuro. Parecían una especie de caja. Le daba claustrofobia. Quería huír de allí... pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado. ¿Tan ruin era, de huír luego de haber hecho eso? o, él no podía salir. No estaba prisionero de ese cuarto. No se asfixiaba por esas cuatro paredes. Se asfixiaba de sí mismo, de sus actos imprudentes. Se sentía prisionero de su forma de ser. Enfemizo, se dijo, enfermizo y sádico.

Miró los vidrios bajo sus pies, haciendo cortes visibles y sangrantes. Cortando. Atravesando. Era una especie de castigo, un martirio autoimpuesto por dejar salir su otra face. Un asesino a sangre fría, que olvidaba los lazos de familia o los sentimientos de amor cuando tenía algo filoso en sus manos. Era todo historia. Ideas, sueños, personas... morían todos en manos del sádico Itachi. Porque era un imprudente. Se dejaba llevar por sus raros impulsos y nada lo vencía. Era como una máquina que lo único que tenía programado hacer era matar a todo ser vivo cercano. Sabía que nada iría bien... No sabía porqué lo había planeado, pero lo había hecho. Y había acarreado en eso. Qué bajo.

Insultó a Dios por haberlo vuelvo impuro. Con esos instintos. No era seguro para nadie más que él.

_I'm reckless  
So reckless  
God save me from this madness_

_God save me from this madness_

Era un imprudente. Se había enamorado y esa era su imprudencia número uno. Haberse enamorado. Haberse obsesionado posteriormente. Y seguir sintiendo esa atracción por un simple cadáver. Era un imprudente.

Camió hasta el cadáver de Sakura. Y lo miró. Luego se agachó, para quedar a su altura. Rozó su rostro, para sentir lo helado de éste. Suspiró y sintió una presión jamás sentida. Aproximó su rostro al cuello de ella y lo besó. Parecía marfil. Blanco y helado bajo sus labios. Rígida la piel. Siguió un camino de besos hasta los labios morados. Se sintió regocijado.

La tumbó en el suelo y él se tumbó sobre ella. Los besos no cesaron. Comenzó a quitar la camisa que cubría aún la parte superior de Sakura. Las ropas debajo de la cintura habían dejado de existir hacia tiempo. Culpa de sus impulsos a violarla. Con su mano derecha tomó un pecho de Sakura y luego la penetró. Era un cadáver, pero lo sentía tan atrayente. Las frías paredes que se contraía en su miembro. Lo rígida que se sentía su piel. Lo atraía, como abeja a la miel. Cerró los ojos, olvidando lo muerta de su presa. En sus oídos se amontonaban los gemidos mudos del cadáver bajo él. Deseaba oílos. A cambio, formulaba los suyos en cada embestida. Y creyó posible hacer que ese cadáver se quedara en parte con él. Al llegar al éxtasis, salió de él, y cortó sus manos. Las guardaría celosamente. Pero al ver uevamente lo que había llegado a hacer, rogó a Dios que lo salvara. Porque la atrocidad que cometía, no tenía perdón.

_Thank God I've got a woman  
with my name across her heart  
Loving me ain't easy loving me is hard  
I'm sorry about the madness  
but that's the way its gotta be  
Cause it takes a crazy woman to love  
a reckless man like me_

Esperaba llegar a su hogar y cerrar los ojos. Pero sabía que quizás, nunca llegaría ese momento. Quizás se quedaría allí, mirando su actuar raro. Sólo podía cruzar por su cabeza la idea de que había matado inocentes. Y que Sasuke había sido el causante de todo. Diciendo que Dios lo había bendecido, dandole a una mujer con su nombre grabado en el corazón. ¿Dóde demonios quedaba su Dios? No lo había salvado, para nada...

Él sabía que, de todas formas, no debió hacer eso. No podía obligarla a amarlo. Él, por sobre todo, era una persona difícil de amar. No era fácil amarlo. Era subjetivamente difícil. Observó a los cadáveres... Sentía tanta culpa. Pidió perdón millones de veces, hasta sentir que ya no tenía voz interior. Pero la culpa no se iba. Y él quería disculparse. Encontrarse con el alma de su hermano y decirle que nunca quiso hacerle eso, que era una locura. Que se dejó sumergir en una locura. Y quería ver el alma de Sakura tambien y decirle que él nunca quiso hacer eso. Que en verdad la amaba, de la misma forma que lo hizo Sasuke. Pero simplemente demostró las cosas del modo equivocado. El filo de una cuchilla no demostró el amor... Pero así era su forma de ser, ¿no? Era un desquiciado y nunca estaba lo suficientemente centrado en sí mismo como para no cometer una locura. Era un cínico. Un sadista. Era todo, menos una persona con sentido común... Por algo había elegido a Sakura como su mujer ideal. Ella tampoco parecía normal. Carecía de algo de coherencia. Y aún no describía el porqué había sido como era. Inocente hasta lo último. Ingenua. Dulce con todo el mundo. Y él era lo contrario. Un mente oscura, llena de malas ideas. Un avivado. Un ácido con cada persona del mundo. Árpero. No, no. Eran diferentes. Un Ying y un Yang bastantes comprometedores. Unos opuestos con escalas de grises bien diferentes. Era una mujer loca para amar a un imprudente. O un imprudente para amar a una mujer loca. Daba igual el factor. Era una combinación extraña. Y no se encontraba completamente estable. Por eso, terminó de esa forma.

_I'm reckless  
So reckless  
God save me from this madness_

_God save me from this madness_

Sonrió, cínicamente. Y observó por el enorme ventanal como las luces de la policía y de las ambulancias alumbraba el lugar. La Lua ya no era la única. Cerró su celular y lo arrojó por el ventanal roto. Se estrelló conta el suelo, haciendose añicos. Él los llamaba. Él los llamaba para ver.

Caminó hasta Sakura y besó sus labios castamente. Inocencia luego de una violación y una relación con un cadáver. Ese era Itachi Uchiha. Se separó de Sakura, sintiendo cómo volvía a exitarse. Caminó pacientemente hasta tomar el cuchillo que descansaba en el suelo. De pie, estático, observaba la sangre seca que descansaba en el cuchillo. Sintió que su mirada se teñía del mismo color.

Sintió golpes en la planta baja de la gran casa, sabiendo que habían derribado la puerta. Se acercó a Sasuke y escribió con la punta del cuchillo en su frente: 'Ita'. Se acercó a Sakura y unos centímetros arriba de su pecho derecho escribió 'Ita' otra vez. Sintió a los policías subir las escaleras, con su paso militar. Todos subiendo la pierna derecha, todos subiendo la pierna izquierda. Parecían un circo. Daban gracia.

Entonces, se quedó de pie delante de la puerta de entrada al cuarto. En el medio de la habitación. Con el cuchillo en su mano izquierda. Se encontraba sonriente. Escuchó los pasos aproximarse y súbitamente la puerta se abrió. Varias luces apuntaron hacia Itachi, como uno culpable. Y tenían razón. Él sonrió. Oía como le decían que baje el arma. Él la empuñaba más fuerte. Y con su gruesa voz, dijo en voz alta.

- ¡Soy un imprudente! ¡Maté a dos personas! ¡Todo porque amaba a una! ¡Soy un imprudente! –dijo entre carcajadas-. Y no... me arrepiento de serlo...

Sin decir más nada, la hoja se clavó completamente en su abdómen. Itachi abrió los ojos, ahora rojizos, y miró el rostro de los policías. Tan asombrados. Algunos espantados. Sí, era un imprudente. Hizo fuerza hacia abajo, cortando verticalmente su vientre. Cayó de rodillas, sintiendo como salía la sangre. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el suelo, desangrado. La amó... En verdad la amó. Y esa fue su imprudencia.

**Owari**


End file.
